User blog:KurkkuKGB/Just some random gameplay stuff
Hello, this is a blog containing some of my thoughts about the game. Things to make it more interesting, at least in my opinion. Champions So, first of all I'd like to share some of my thoughts about the classes and playstyles of league champions. Currently, the meta has pretty much frozen in place. And it doesn't matter what role you play, the objective is always to get kills, which is actually kind of dull. So, I propose a class overhaul. I think it would be interesting to really differentiate the classes from each other, so it really matters what kind of champion you play. Here are some ideas: TL;DR Carries should get more gold and experience from killing minions and assassins should get more profit from getting kills. Supports should naturally get at least some gold from standing close to a dying creep, and their exp and gold from assists could be buffed. Junglers then would get more profit from killing monsters and a bit from assists. Champion gameplay should also be tweaked according to the role. Carries should have faster attack speed AND attack animation than others so they would get more last hits easier, assassins should be single-target oriented and mobile, mages should be multi-target oriented and deadly, bruisers should be duel-oriented, supports should have better passive gold and exp gain etc. I know you'll think that some of these are already in effect but I'll explain this in more detail now. 'Carry' Carries could have a passive gold and exp bonus from last hitting ''creeps. This way, farming would be forced even more but that on the other hand would make laning even more intense as a single death could mean you'll start falling behind, which I view as a plus. And for this reason, I'd like to shift the strength of a carry from killing champions to killing minions and turrets. It's annoying that a fed carry can win a game by himself, and that a "failed" carry will mean a loss for the team. I think that the glory for leading your team to victory should be split among different players, and for that reason carries should be more oriented towards dealing good damage without the ability to solo enemy teams and two hitting squishy targets. Instead, they should be the ones who control the fights, clear waves and push most effectively. It would still be the leading role in the team, but not the only important role as it sometimes feels now. 'Assassin' I think that assassins are one of the most boring roles to play nowadays. I own a few ad champs like Zed and Nocturne and a few ap champs like Ahri and Akali that fit the role. But for me the best strategies have always been the same I use with ordinary mages and bruisers. Build damage and farm. So, i'd like that assassins would be rewarded more for killing a champion, and they could have abilities even more single-target burst oriented and more suited for escape. Current assassins are ability wise pretty well-fitted for the role, but still I'm personally not satisfied. For example, I think that Akalis ultimate could be modified like this: She could freely dash without a target, each dash consuming a stack of Shadow Dance. But when cast on an enemy, it would deal greater damage than now but it would not be able to target champions anymore. This makes it better for bursting and escaping, rather than annoyingly bashing your enemy with it. And Talon, for an AD example, could have a reworked Rake: Instead of a back-forth sweep, it would be a similiar ability to Heimers current rockets: Each blade would have separate damage, and they could be aimed at a single target or spread into a wider area. If only a single blade would hit an enemy, it would slow the enemy to make escaping more easier if chased by multiple champs. 'Mage' I main AP midlane, so this is what I am most knowledgeable of. Currently, mages are split into a few subgategories: AP carries, support mages and AP assassins. AP carries are mages like Gragas or Annie, whom are squishy but are able to deal a huge amount of damage to multiple enemies. Support mages are the sorts of Galio and Orianna, whom have huge CC and protective/buffing abilities. AP assassins are the likes of Akali and LeBlanc, whom have great mobility and huge single-target burst. I already handled assassins, so I'll speak of APC's and support mages here. AP carries should, like AD carries, be more dependent on farm, but as AD carries would threaten single targets in team fights, AP carries should deal huge damage among all of the enemy team. Support mages would have a bit more slack with farm, but they should focus on disabling the enemy team and buffing allies while still dealing nice damage. So... I think both of these roles are already pretty good in the game. They both work as they should and are fun to play, hence I main them. So, if you have suggestions to thi part, let me know. 'Support' The obvious first thing that comes to mind is that supports should be a serious part of a team comp without ''any farm or kills. This is pretty well executed currently, but I think it would be more fun for support players to have more presence in the team. Passive exp and gold gain buff, nearby-minion-dying- gold gain buff and assist profit buff are some of the answers for a more threatening support. I think the support role is working, but maybe it would be more fun to play if supports would get similiar gold and exp to the jungler for example, not carry levels but still enough to be relevant. I rarely play support, so I'm kind of out of my league here. Their abilities could also have scaling CC and buffs, so that buying items would support their supporting even more. 'Bruiser ' Bruiser is one of the strongest roles in the game currently, at least in my experience. It's not rare to have a 12/1/2 Wukong or Yimeister in either team. I think that bruisers have the same problems as carries: Team is too dependent on a good bruiser and a fed bruiser comes too op. So, I think that bruisers should be modified to be better duelists, making their offense better against single targets and defense better against multiple targets. And I'm thinking of making this quite significant: I propose that bruisers should really be op in 1v1 on early levels and get tankier towards the later levels. This way, there would be much more strategy involved with the laning. What should you do against a strong 1v1 fighter that needs less farm than you? Their strength would be in the early game, and they would still be strong initiators and pushers in late game without snowballing uncontrollably, while leaving the damage dealing to carries and assassins. 'Jungler' Junglers should obviously have some kind of a reward when killing monsters and gaining assists. This is pretty simple, and I won't explain it further as there probably is no need. Gameplaywise, they should have good mobility, positioning, vision and the element of surprise. This is why jungler build should be shifted towards movement and sight items and their abilities should have more CC and dash-esquity. I'd really enjoy a jungler that can spend most of the game hidden within the jungle while launching occasional surprise attacks without losing their late game relevance. Overall, they could be like assassins, except instead of deadly they would be more supportive. Having the same mobility and surprise as assassins but with CC and perseverance. 'PLEASE NOTIFY' '''I am completely aware that this would force the meta. '''But I don't care. This is just a random idea, not my exceptionless opinion. Thank you. Maps and items Simple, I'd like to have more maps. Not new game modes, just new maps for the old gamemodes. They could have some minor changes, like a more jungle oriented normal map or maybe a 2v2 map. League of Legends is already, with one map per gamemode, fun to play. Think of having more maps for each game mode: You would never ever get bored with the game. And about items, I think it would be cool if you could buy each unique item only once: you couldn't buy 5 Bloodthirsters. I'd like them to be literally unique. So, this was my random blog post. Nothing mindblowing, just some random ideas out of boredness. Feel free to disagree /flameshield Category:Blog posts